Improvisation
by livingvicariously75
Summary: New mother JJ is having a problem that is interfering with her ability to do a press conference and Hotch thinks he has the answer as they improvise for lack of better resources. Chapter 2 is non-dairy so pretty much squick free but definitely very adult, no minors please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Good thing I don't own them and am not affiliated with show or characters in any way, otherwise they'd have to move to cinemax after dark or something. As with my other stories this is already up at TWCS. **_

_**AN: I came up with this idea after running across an article while researching for another story. The article dealt with topic of letting men drink breast milk and I'm still not sure how I stumbled across it as that was not what I was initially looking for. I found it interesting that there was a mix of people who found it erotic and/or natural while others found the idea disgusting. After reading more about it this idea was born, so yes, this involves breastmilk, proceed at your own risk. I'm not a mother so I have no formal opinion or knowledge on it myself just basing it off what I read.**_

Aaron Hotchner's face was grim as he walked around the police station, his set jaw causing the team to stand back as they could almost see the vein throbbing in his temple. They had finally developed a profile of the man who had kidnapped and killed eleven children in the area and decided that their young blonde media liaison would be the best one to present what they knew along with fake sympathy approach that may bring him in. Since JJ had given birth to her own son Henry only two months before she was logically the one most effective at displaying a maternal tone as she appealed to the killer. The press had been summoned and all had been going well as the team had fully prepped her on not only what to say but how to present it to the cameras, yet half an hour before it was to start she had gone to the bathroom and had yet to return which was undoubtedly the cause of their bosses ire.

Hotch's foul mood had begun to grow when he found out that instead of being available for the necessary system sound checks the young agent had now suddenly sequestered herself in one of the small station conference rooms with the blinds drawn, stating she wouldn't come out until Prentiss returned. He had seen the dark haired agent leave in a flurry only ten minutes before but hadn't thought to ask questions until he realized the other female agent was also staying conspicuously absent. Not being one to wait without knowing what was going on the tall unit chief looked determined as he again approached the door at the corner of the station.

"JJ, we've got a press conference in 15 minutes, what's the problem?" Hotch's voice was stern when he knocked on the conference room door where the media liaison had sequestered herself. She had never failed him or the team before and he couldn't help but wonder what could be causing this sudden reclusiveness. He felt an edge of worry despite the annoyance, wondering if they were asking too much in terms of asking her to sound sympathetic to a child killer considering her own recent birth.

"I told Emily, she's taking care of it for me, everything will be ok, I just need some more time" came the muffled voice but the door remained closed causing him to stalk off, his anger threatening to escalate as he watched the press conference techs settling down to wait amidst an increasingly impatient group of reporters. Hotch waited another 5 minutes watching the gathered press and trying to ignore the questioning looks of his team before finally charging back towards the door.

"JJ, what is so important that it can't wait?" He asked again, trying to open the door, surprised to find it locked. Not accustomed to this behavior by one of his team members he stopped a passing sheriff's deputy who unlocked the door for him without question, knowing better than to get in the way of the imposing FBI unit chief. JJ looked up in surprise as the door opened and her boss entered. She stood quietly as he obviously looked at her to ensure that she appeared fine.

"JJ, if this is too hard for you, then just tell me," he finally said his tone becoming gentle as he took in the drawn posture as she leaned against the table with her arms tightly crossed, giving him the impression that she was feeling less than confident about what she had been asked to do.

"The conference? No that's fine." She said with an almost audible groan as she tried to figure out how to hide her embarrassment from her boss. Finally realizing the best thing she could do was to act like an adult about it she stopped hugging herself and dropped her arms to her side waiting, knowing it would only take him a moment to make the connection.

As expected it didn't take long for the man in front of her to notice the wetness on the front of her shirt, but the reaction was not what she had hoped for as his misunderstanding continued. "If you've spilled something you've got a different shirt in your go bag," he said slowly, looking at her cryptically as he was still trying to figure out what the problem was, though he did wonder how the normally careful liaison could have spilled something this close to a conference.

"I didn't spill anything," she confessed feeling embarrassed. "If I change shirts this will just happen again until Emily gets back with some nursing pads," she said, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment as she wished a hole would open up in the floor and swallow her as she had to talk about her lactating breasts with her handsome boss. That was all it took as comprehension dawned on the older man who had not even thought of the nursing issue until she brought it up, his mind suddenly going back to some of the issues Haley had encountered after Jack's birth and recalling her complaints about the unpredictability of milk production. JJ was unsure how to take his silence as she tried to explain further.

"I forgot and left my bag of nursing accessories back at the hotel this morning, now here I am spouting like old faithful and supposed to be in front of tv camera's," she said miserably, still trying to explain how something so minor had managed to stall their case, feeling small as she had to admit her failure in remembering her bag, as well as such personal physical issues were to blame for the sudden hold up.

"The traffic is terrible out there, when I checked with Emily she was only a half a mile from the station." Hotch said seriously as he surveyed the issue, cursing the fact that they were in such an isolated area where the town's small convenience store was about the only thing further than the dusty motel they had all been booked at. It only took a moment for the options to snap together in his analytical mind and he knew he would likely be shot by the petite blonde, and would likely deserve it for what he was about to suggest but decided to proceed anyway. The images of the dead children and the picture of the little girl that had been recently captured and might still be alive racing through his mind. He could sympathize with the young agent but he was hard pressed to risk a child's life over something like this.

"Have you tried pressing them together or something," he first suggested trying to sound professional, remembering Haley having talked about this sometimes working.

"Yes, they just gushed more," JJ said, embarrassed at having a discussion about her breasts and milk production with the man. Even if he was her friend it was definitely more information than she really wanted to share with anyone, much less the man standing before her looking a little lost at how to handle this new development.

"I've already thought of all my options and basically all I can do is sit here and wait, or you can find someone else to do the conference," JJ said still sounding miserable. "I've asked one of the female officers here, but no one in the building has any supplies. She suggested shoving napkins down my front but it would be a little obvious and I'm certainly not going out there with a wet blouse, it will be hard to focus on the cameras if I can feel myself dripping. I certainly don't think it would be good PR if I'm looking down to check out the front of my shirt in the middle of this." JJ said resolutely as she ticked off her fingers naming all the options she had considered and had to discount.

"There is one more solution," Hotch said tentatively, not believing what he was about to suggest as he saw her look at him with obvious confusion about what she could have missed. "Is there anyone on the team you're particularly close to in an intimate sense?" He prodded, trying to be delicate and hoping she wouldn't be affronted by the suggestion. He wouldn't have been surprised to find out she was having a relationship with any of the men on the team considering her rocky relationship with the father of her child and long hours spent in the company of her teammates.

"No," JJ slowly replied, her eyes narrowing as she studied him suspiciously, trying to think of what new angle he might be considering.

"When Haley was dealing with this issue, once or twice she had me help," he finally said his thoughts aloud, now looking almost as red faced as JJ.

"Aaron Hotchner, are you seriously suggesting I let someone from the team nurse me?!" JJ sounded outraged as she tried to keep her voice down. She couldn't even enjoy the uncharacteristically flustered look on her bosses face as her mind tried to quickly dispel the images of any of her teammates touching her in such an intimate way.

"It would solve the problem for now, give us a chance to save Annie Rogers," Hotch persisted, his thoughts back to rescuing the eight year old who had been taken only a day before and whose time they knew was running out.

"That's just gross," JJ said looking appalled as she went back to wrapping her arms around herself in a protective hug.

"It doesn't have to be sexual," Hotch had to continue, now trying to justify his stance so he didn't sound like a pervert.

"What, having an adult putting their lips on your breast isn't sexual?" JJ's tone was incredulous as she studied him.

"You wouldn't let Will do it if he were here?" Hotch had to ask, knowing he was pursuing a line of questioning he should leave alone but couldn't seem to drop it now that the issue had been raised.

"Hell no," JJ's response was frank and immediate, she didn't even have to think about it as she glared defiantly at their unit chief, still hugging her leaking breasts.

"As I see it you have three options, wait for Emily and throw the press conference late, risking the life of an eight year old child. Change into your last clean shirt and go out there hoping for the best, or three let someone help drain the flow so it will behave for the 20 minutes you'll be in front of the cameras" Hotch methodically laid out the solutions as he saw them in his businesslike tone that typically left no room for argument.

JJ looked horrified as she studied her boss, almost hating him for reminding her that her reluctance to find a solution could result in the death of an innocent child. She didn't need him to say anything to know that if that happened she would probably think of that child and her devastated parents whenever Henry nursed at her breast, making her wonder if the outcome might have been different. Feeling her resolve weakening she couldn't believe she was considering it as she asked the question. "So you say you have done this before?"

"Yes and it doesn't have to be a big deal, only takes a couple minutes" he said maintaining a straight face as he walked back towards the door, relieved that she had seemingly begun to see his suggestion as a viable option. "Who do you want me to get?" He asked as he reached for the door handle, stopping when he saw the incredulous look on her face.

"You honestly think I want this little piece of information to ever leave this room? It's mortifying enough that you know, but it will forever shoot my credibility with the team if it gets out as well as being yet another example of the perceived deficiencies of female agents." She said, suddenly wanting to focus anywhere else in the room as realization dawned in his eyes of what she was implying. He felt like a pervert as he felt his pulse rate increase at the mere thought of seeing the smooth ivory skin he was sure was lurking underneath the currently soaked blouse she was wearing. Forcing himself not to leap at the chance he pulled out his cell phone, placing a quick call to Emily to make sure she hadn't somehow miraculously already made it to the motel and was on her way back. At his inquiry she confirmed she was only five miles from the station with another five to go just to make it to the motel thanks to the gridlock caused by the amount of media that had descended on the small town. Thanking her he hung up grimly, turning to face JJ as he shared the news.

With a resolute look on her face as she quickly remembered the smiling face of the child in the hands of their unsub as she went to open the door, sticking her head out briefly to speak to the media tech waiting for her. "I'm sorry, we're reviewing the strategy, I need 15 more minutes," JJ announced trying to sound calm over the pounding of her heart at what she was about to do before she pulled her head back into the shrinking conference room and locked the door behind her, double checking to make sure the blinds were closed. Assuming there was no easier way than to just push herself through it she cast her eyes upwards to focus on the ceiling before tentatively lifting her shirt, trying hard not to look at the man standing in front of her. Even though she was choosing to do this willingly she knew she would never be able to go through with it if she gave it too much thought.

Hotch made himself look away as she pulled off the soaked nursing bra until a clearing of her throat indicated she was ready. She could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he turned and looked while she tried to remind herself he had likely seen many different sets of breasts before and that he had assured her this was not a sexual act.

Hotch had mistakenly thought he had adequately prepared himself to do what he felt needed to be done for the sake of the case, but when he turned and saw the plump breasts waiting for him he could feel his anatomy eagerly responding to the view afforded him.

Swallowing one more time he moved to sit on a chair as they awkwardly maneuvered for a moment to find the best placement to allow for the needed parts to come in contact. Forcing himself to be as businesslike as possible he tried not to touch her as he narrowed his focus to the engorged pink nipple. He was relieved that she took the initiative to hold her breast in place as he wasn't sure how he would respond if he actually began touching the silky skin. With one last deep breath to fortify his resolve he latched onto the offered nipple and quickly began to suck, hoping that he would be able to complete the task quickly as he closed his eyes, the soft texture between his lips and tongue causing him to wonder what this would be like under more normal circumstances. The milk was sweet, and not unpleasant as for the next few moments nothing could be heard in the silence of the room except for heavy breathing and the slight suckling noise.

JJ felt an obvious relief as the pressure in her right breast finally began to subside. She felt the cold air on the now wet nipple when it had apparently been drained as Hotch moved to the next one without comment, seeming more sure of himself this time as he used his own hand to move and hold it into a better position, his calloused touch as he held it starkly contrasting to the wetness of his mouth on her. To JJ's horror she realized she was becoming turned on by the eroticism of what she thought would be a disturbing experience with her boss, but having the firm lips on her breast was nothing at all like the nursing of her little boy. Her undoing came when she looked down and saw undeniable passion in the chocolate brown eyes while she felt the rough texture of his tongue against the sensitive tip in a manner that she could tell was not necessary in accomplishing his task.

Up until this moment she had been able to pretend she had never thought of him unprofessionally, even though she and Prentiss had both wondered what was hiding beneath the suits and how his usual intensity would transfer into a romantic setting. Now she knew as her own blue eyes locked with the penetrating look she was receiving that told her he was enjoying this more than expected. Even as the pressure subsided from her breasts she could feel it move southward with a wetness beginning to pool in a different area as she felt herself increasingly turned on, only hoping that he wouldn't be able to detect the musky scent given their proximity.

Feeling the urge to squirm from the building sexual tension, she pulled away as quickly as possible when she felt the pressure subside in her other breast and saw Hotch pull slowly away, now strangely quiet as he contemplated what had happened and knew he couldn't even try to pretend it had been entirely clinical.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I know I wasn't supposed to enjoy that," he apologized as it was obvious from his now tented crotch that he had responded more than he intended to. "It was for the right reasons, but underneath it all I'm still a man." He tried to explain, feeling like a cad as he thought of how it probably looked as if he had taken advantage of the situation.

"We'll talk about it later, uhh thanks," JJ said embarrassed as she quickly pulled on her last remaining fresh bra and blouse and fanned her face before exiting to do the interview. Hotch remained in the conference room willing his erection to go down as she gave a flawless presentation.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to JJ's media presentation the unsub responded as planned and was soon in custody. Annie Rogers was found dirty and frightened but still alive to be returned to the care of her parents, all in all a good days work for the team who were glad to finally have a chance to unwind. It had been worth it after all JJ had decided as she remembered the tears of joy streaming down Lila Rogers face when she was able to hold her daughter again. Hotch had barely looked at her through the rest of the case except for telling her a sincere "good job" to congratulate her on the success of her presentation.

The unit chief was tired when he entered his motel room, wishing the small motel chain had some kind of mini-bar as he pulled off his tie and sat on the end of the bed as he contemplated what to do for the rest of the evening since their jet would not be ready for takeoff until the morning. There was nowhere in the small town for the profilers to really get together as the major hangout seemed to be a 24 hour McDonalds so most had been content with the idea of relaxing in their rooms and enjoying a nights rest, or driving to the next town over. He knew he had heard a few of the team members talking about some of the places about an hour away in the larger town, but he wasn't feeling very social or motivated to get out figuring he could probably get a jumpstart on the paperwork from the case.

Hotch allowed his thoughts to stray back to JJ, a place they had seemed quite eager to return to ever since their press conference issue. He knew she would want to talk later, that they couldn't ignore what had happened. He could only hope it didn't result in her leaving the team or damage their friendship too badly. For him he was already having trouble not remembering her topless whenever he looked at her face, forcing his gaze to remain above her shoulders whenever they were in a room together. He knew she was with Will and that he had no chance with her, but every time he closed his eyes and pictured the pale perfect breasts and ripe nipples his anatomy would become very responsive. He could feel himself hardening again as he closed his eyes, giving in to the fantasy as he let his hand drift lower, thankful that he was able to have a room by himself on this case figuring a little relief might be just what the doctor ordered. His hand froze just as he had finished removing his belt and had moved towards the button on his slacks when the sound of an almost tentative knock broke the silence of the room.

He quickly tried to subdue the visions in his mind and adjusted his trousers as he approached the door, opening it to see the blonde profiler standing almost nervously outside. "May I come in," she requested finally when she realized no invitation seemed to be forthcoming.

"Are you sure that's a good idea," he responded even as he stepped back and allowed her into his room.

"We need to talk about what happened," she said, steeling her nerves even as she noticed the tie strewn on the bed and the belt lying haphazardly on the floor, causing her to waver as she imagined walking in just as he had been starting to undress, trying not to let her mind wander back to the sensations she had felt from his talented mouth.

"I'm not sure what there is to say," Hotch responded diplomatically having rehearsed a response in anticipation of when this time came. "We had an obstacle to overcome and we did so as best we could. It was uncomfortable for both of us I'm sure but ultimately it achieved the objective and a killer was caught. I have no intention of mentioning it in any reports or to anyone else. As far as I'm concerned it remains between us as friends and bears no mention in an official sense." He said hoping she hadn't noticed the strain in his voice as he referred to their friendship, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Thank you for respecting my privacy," she responded, her voice soft and subdued as she digested his words, beginning to wonder if she should turn and leave now despite the compulsion to stay. She wasn't sure what to say next from the jumble of thoughts that had been racing through her mind ever since earlier in the day and couldn't seem to stop herself as she found herself moving towards him while the words remained stuck in her throat. While unable to speak her body language apparently conveyed her thoughts as in one large step forward he had met her and used strong yet gentle fingers to clutch her jawline while tilting her head to bring her lips to his. JJ could only cling to him as she hungrily responded to his kiss, her tongue aggressively dueling with his as they attempted to devour each other.

Their chests were heaving when they finally broke apart to gulp in air, both gazing at each other as they tried to process what had happened. "I've wanted to do that ever since the conference," he admitted thickly, glad to see no remorse, only surprise in the dark blue eyes steadily returning his gaze.

"Me too," she admitted weakly. "I know there's nothing for us in the future, but I had to know if you were as affected as I was." She confessed as she pressed a hand against his chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath the fabric of his dress shirt.

"I thought it was just me," he almost smiled as he took in what she was saying before nipping at her lips again briefly to enjoy another taste of the sweetness he had just experienced. "Do you want to finish what we started?" He asked, trusting she would know what he was implying considering they were both obviously aroused.

Her smile was demure yet inviting as she slid her arms up around his neck so that their bodies now pressed together as she wiggled purposefully against the hard bulge she felt pushing against her abdomen. "Just this once," she agreed, wanting to quench the fire that had begun earlier that day

Hotch didn't need to ask twice as he bent his head to hungrily claim her lips again, this time sliding his hands under her blouse to caress her toned stomach while he could feel her working at the buttons on his shirt as they began to desperately work to remove any barriers left between them.

The bed springs creaked loudly when the now naked couple collapsed on the mattress together, again breaking apart for some much needed air as they took stock of their situation. JJ dimly registered the scars on the powerful chest as she ran her fingers lightly across exposed skin, reveling in the contrasting textures of solid muscle and areas of softness. She had no doubt where he was going next as she saw his gaze shift from her face to again look at her bare chest, making her glad she had used the breast pump before her visit as his lips and tongue again closed over her breasts, licking and sucking in what was now a decidedly sexual manner as she wound her fingers in the surprisingly soft hair, digging her fingernails lightly into his scalp as he continued to alternate his attention between the two mounds. He was a breast man JJ could now assume from the amount of attention being bestowed there as she shifted restlessly, wanting to feel him elsewhere as the rest of her body cried out for attention. Taking the lead she removed her fingers from his scalp and placed them on his shoulders, applying pressure to hint at this desire.

He was a quick study she realized as he almost immediately began to move south, taking time to bestow kisses on her stomach and almost making her giggle when his hot tongue swiped at her belly button before he moved to where she wanted him most, keeping her hips steady with a strong grip as he made sure she was wet and ready for him before he rose to hover over her, his eyes black with desire, pausing as if he knew there was something he should be asking but having a hard time formulating the thought.

"I'm on the pill, safe," she announced as she reached to take the hard length resting on her thigh, massaging it briefly as she felt how hard it was, knowing he was ready by the way he arched into her grip. Spreading her knees wider she guided him towards her center, anticipating the pleasure of their joining as she felt the blunt head begin to press into her tight channel, moving her hands to dig her fingernails into his rear as she urged him forward, arching against the satisfying pressure as she rose to meet his steady thrusts, feeling the spring inside of her beginning to coil before they found a mutual release. She thought nothing of it when he kissed her sweaty brow as he pushed the covers aside obviously inviting her to join him. With her skin rapidly cooling in the post-orgasmic haze she gladly accepted, snuggling into his warmth as she allowed herself to drift off.

It was early morning when she woke, taking a moment to register where she was and who she was with as she heard a strong steady heartbeat under her ear. Memories of the previous evening came flooding back as she took inventory, feeling the stickiness between her thighs, an empty stomach as she had not eaten since the press conference, but a full bladder as she slid from the bed, wondering if she should don her clothes and return to the room she shared with Emily, or use the shower here. She wasn't worried about what the other agent might say, JJ had turned a blind eye enough times for her on past cases without asking who she had gone to visit, even though she had her suspicions. Emily may not have spent the night in their room either she thought as she made her way into the bathroom, deciding she would stay here just in case to avoid disturbing the other agent in case she was there. Looking at the clock she knew it was still several hours before they were supposed to meet at the airfield as she hoped she could get a little more sleep in after taking a quick shower. As she washed the evidence of sex with her boss from her inner thighs she wondered if this would change anything between them, knowing she couldn't leave Will with Henry in the picture. As she turned the shower off and pulled on one of the motel bathrobes she was quiet as she re-entered the room, though realized that wasn't necessary as she opened the door to see the light on and the senior profiler clad only in his boxer shorts rummaging in the small fridge.

"I know it's not much," he said by way of greeting when she emerged, having set a couple of styrofoam takeout containers on the bed. "It's still good, I have part of the ravioli from the restaurant we all went to the night before last, and half a sub sandwich from lunch yesterday, he indicated as he fished out change. He knew she had to be as hungry as he was given the fact they had both missed dinner. While he would have liked to order something fresh there wasn't much open in the area at two a.m.

Her stomach growled at the sight of the food as she selected the ravioli and moved towards the microwave as he went to get drinks out of the vending machine to accompany their late night snack.

"So no regrets about last night?" He finally asked gently as he threw the now empty containers into the trash and turned to face his fellow agent. "I know it can't be anything more," he said regretfully, hoping she didn't feel like a simple one night stand.

"No, it was good, I understand." She said honestly, knowing as well as he did that once they were on the plane everything would be as it had always been. It struck her how comfortable it felt, the two of them sitting in his motel room, even in the condition they were both in. Logically she knew things should be awkward at best but it felt like nothing more than hanging out with one of her best friends, no matter what had transpired between them up to this point.


End file.
